Just Won't Stop
by ASUPGM05
Summary: A familiar rival returns to Inuyasha and Kagome's life in attempt to take what he thinks should be his all along. Will Inuyasha prevent him from doing so? Please read and find out.
1. Rival Returns

**Chapter 1**

After several days of inclement weather, sunny skies appear over the village to where Inuyasha and his friends reside. Normally, Miroku and Inuyasha travel through villages to get rid of demons, but due to illness from the recent weather, Miroku is unable to work, and Sango has to take care of her husband. Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango's twin girls are running around outside with Shippo and Kirara. Due to the rains, all of the kids wind up playing in the mud and are instantly covered with the exception of Kirara whom happened to avoid involvement. Kagome had a lot of work to do since there are several villagers that fell ill or injured themselves while working.

"Inuyasha, would you like to come help me?" Kagome asks. "I could use an extra hand."

"Keh, sure. It beats boredom." Inuyasha replying. Kagome had a lot of people to attend to, so she thought Inuyasha would be able to assist her with carrying all the medicines and supplies. But recently, Inuyasha has been studying his wife's abilities to make specific remedies and medicines to treat the less fortunate. Hopefully, Inuyasha would be able to learn and excel in how to develop cures for others.

After spending all day treating villagers, Inuyasha and Kagome are ready to go home. But, they decided to check on Miroku's illness first.

"Hey, Sango." Kagome greeting her.

"Hey, Kagome. You look exhausted." Sango greeting in return.

"Well, I wouldn't have made it through the day without Inuyasha's help." Kagome explaining as she glances at her half-demon husband, only to see him smile in return. "Maybe I can make him my apprentice." The two ladies laugh simultaneously with Inuyasha rolling his eyes in embarrassment.

"How's Miroku doing by the way?" Kagome continuing the conversation.

"He is a little better, thanks to the medicine that Kaede gave me, but he'll need another day at least to be well enough to do anything." Sango knowing the extent of Miroku's health.

"Well, look on the bright side, Sango." Inuyasha says. "We won't have to worry about Naraku anymore, because he would have taken advantage of situations like this if he knew about it."

Sango nods in agreement. "At least we defeated him."

Inuyasha and Kagome give their final farewells to Sango as she starts to bathe her twin girls from running around in the mud, while Shippo decided to go to the hot springs nearby to clean off all of the mud he accumulated. It was starting to get dark as Inuyasha and Kagome start to settle inside their hut after working all day. However, they will have to wait for their sleep, for a gust of wind started to blow suddenly, and it caught the attention of most of the village. Inuyasha and Kagome go outside to check what the commotion was about.

"This wind can only mean one thing, Kagome." Inuyasha speaks as he notices a mini-tornado appearing through the village and stops directly in front of him and Kagome.

"It…can't be." Koga had returned. "Is that really you, Kagome?"

"Uh, yeah, Koga, it's me." Kagome replying.

"It was almost too good to be true, but I was curious. Your scent has not changed since I last saw you. Where have you been?" Koga excited about seeing Kagome again.

"Uh, I went back home for a while, and I just came back several weeks ago." Kagome attempting to be as comfortable as possible.

"Koga, are you simply stopping by or what!?" Inuyasha interrupts. Koga smirks at him uncontrollably.

"You haven't changed, have you mutt?" Koga replies.

"Damn you." Inuyasha whispering in anger.

"Well, since Naraku is no longer interfering with our business, I think it is time for me to do something I should've done a long time ago." Koga smirking with confidence.

"And what is that?" Inuyasha replying.

"I'm taking Kagome with me!" Koga stating.


	2. Captured

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Well, since Naraku is no longer interfering with our business, I think it is time for me to do something I should've done a long time ago." Koga smirking with confidence._

"_And what is that?" Inuyasha replying._

"_I'm taking Kagome with me!" Koga stating._

**Chapter 2**

The reaction Inuyasha and Kagome had been nothing short of shocking. Koga always believed he belongs to Kagome, even though she was gone for three years and unknowingly to Koga, Kagome has married Inuyasha since her return.

"But Koga, I will not go." Kagome says. "I belong here in this village."

"What?" Koga in rebuttal. "How can you say something like that? Apparently, that mutt has influenced you in the wrong way." That comment gets to Inuyasha.

"Didn't you hear her, you idiot?" Inuyasha bites back. "She's not going! So, why don't you just get lost?"

"Not a chance. I'd rather fight you instead if that's what it takes." Koga issuing a challenge. Inuyasha growls at this potential battle, but thinks it thoroughly before making his decision.

"Keh, I prefer not to fight, Koga. It's not worth it." Inuyasha protesting. Koga becomes baffled by it.

"What's that? You coward! How dare you back down from a fight?" Koga angry.

"Look, I don't want to fight in front of the villagers, and I don't want them to get involved or get hurt. Now, I want you to leave because we have no score to settle." Inuyasha gets his point out towards his rival. Kagome is happy with his reasoning and his being more mature and methodical. Koga growls but does not say anything. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to walk back to their hut as well as the other villagers. About half-way back, the two are interrupted again.

"Hey, mutt…" Koga speaking once more.

"What is it now, Ko…" Suddenly, Koga throws dirt into Inuyasha's eyes, blinding him temporarily. Koga then takes this advantage to grab Kagome.

"We'll be going now, Kagome." Koga stating.

"No way!" Kagome refusing to leave.

"Watch me…" Koga starts his whirlwind as he holds onto Kagome more forcefully. Kagome is unable to free herself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts out.

Inuyasha is finally able to clean out the dirt from his eyes as he hears his wife's cry out for him.

"Kagome!" By the time he calls out to her, she was gone along with Koga. Inuyasha starts to get really angry. "Damn Koga to hell… He will pay for this." Inuyasha then runs back to his hut, grabbing his Tetsaiga and heads on out in search of the two. As soon as he leaves, he attempts to catch a scent of either Koga or Kagome. The scent was still strong when Koga left, and Inuyasha headed out towards the north in an attempt to catch up. Sango, Kaede, and Rin all experience the recent events as Inuyasha leaves in pursuit.

"Good luck, Inuyasha." Kaede says. "Bring back Kagome soon."

"Why did Koga do that?" Sango saying. "It seems like Koga will not give up on Kagome. I hope Inuyasha will be able to knock some sense into him."

"I only hope that wolf doesn't come back." Rin nervous. "He scares me."

Upon Inuyasha's departure, it was already dark, and he needs to rescue Kagome fast before Koga does something to her.

'_I don't care if it takes me all night, I will find you, Kagome.'_ Inuyasha in thought. _'Koga will live to regret his decision and I'll make sure of it.'_

In the meantime, Koga is still holding onto Kagome tightly in his whirlwind.

'_Don't worry, Kagome. I'm going to make you mine for keeps. I have something in mind to make sure that will happen.'_ Koga in thought, as they are about to arrive at Koga's hideout.

'_Inuyasha…please save me.'_ Kagome in thought as she begins to doze off.


	3. Search and Rescue

**Chapter 3**

Hakkaku and Ginta are roaming around their hideout in an attempt to find food for the evening, and also to kill time since Naraku's death three years ago.

"There has got to be some animal lurking around here somewhere." Ginta stating. "We haven't eaten in three days, and Koga has been gone for two."

"Don't you think we should have recruited or join other wolf demons so we can develop a much stronger tribe?" Hakkaku added. "That way we can rule other lands that we have not yet conquered."

"I wish we can do that, but Koga has not mentioned it. Do you think he wants to do that anyway?" Ginta wondering. "He may have other plans in mind."

"Why don't we ask him when he returns? Wait, I sense his presence nearby."

In a few seconds, Koga had stopped whirling around and had brought Kagome down against a rock wall who had dozed off into sleep. Hakkaku and Ginta couldn't have been more surprised.

"Hey, that's Kagome, Koga!" The two say in unison. "Where did you find her?"

"During my journey back." Koga answering. "It was out of nowhere. And she was with that filthy mutt again, Inuyasha."

"But after Naraku's death, she had left." Ginta curious.

"Well, Kagome said she went home, but returned just recently. That is when I decided to bring her here. I have been waiting for that 'special occasion' for quite some time, and it's time to put it into effect."

"Wait Koga, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Hakkaku says with a grin on his face.

"You bet, Hakkaku. Get the ceremony ready. I am going to have my wedding…"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is on the trail of Koga in pursuit of rescuing his wife, Kagome. The half-demon has kept a constant scent of both the wolf and his wife as he inches closer to them.

_'Kagome's scent is getting stronger as well as Koga's.'_ Inuyasha in thought. _'He must have stopped running. Wait a second…I recognize this place.'_ Inuyasha takes a glimpse of the home of the wolf-demon tribe, considering there are only three of them left and not hundreds. "Now I know where I must head. If I remember the last time I was here, Kagome is more than likely to be in the main cave of the tribe's hideout. Wait for me, Kagome! I love you too much to lose you now!"

In little time, Hakkaku and Ginta were staging for Koga's wedding, without realizing that Kagome is already married. Koga had nothing special to wear for his "occasion," so he kept the same clothing he wears daily. All he is waiting now is for Kagome to awaken from her sleep. But, his patience was running low, so he decided to wake her.

"This will wake her…" Koga decided to use his feet to destroy boulders and damage the walls. After a few moments, Kagome stirs and starts opening up her eyes.

"Hmm…where am I?" Kagome wondering. She then looks around and notices a stage, Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta all at one place. "Koga, what am I doing here at your place?"

"For one reason only and admit it, you would want this, too." Koga stating. "You and I are getting married right now."

"No thanks!" Kagome in rebuttal. "Why would I want to marry you anyway?"

"Because you love me, that's why! Now let's get this started." Koga grabs Kagome's left arm and brings her to the staging area, as Hakkaku and Ginta get ready to start the ceremony. However, it would have to be delayed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouting from a distance.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome replying with relief.

_'Damn that mutt!'_ Koga frustrated in thought. _'Couldn't he just stay away?'_

Suddenly, Inuyasha appears with Tetsaiga in hand. "Koga, what are you doing with Kagome?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I was ready to marry Kagome, until you showed up!" Koga angry.

"What?" Inuyasha replying in an angry low-tone voice. "How low can you go!?"

"It doesn't matter what you think. What matters is that I'm going to finish you off."

"I don't think so." Inuyasha comes in and attacks. Koga dodges the blow and heads sideways. Even without his jewel shards, Koga's legs are still deadly, as he attacks Inuyasha with them, only to have the Tetsaiga block his momentum and throw him aside. Then, Koga attempts to move as fast as he can in all directions to see if Inuyasha can maintain his defense. Fortunately, Inuyasha was able to defend well.

"Well, it seems you haven't been able to attack me much, Inuyasha. Have you gotten weak?" Koga smirking.

"Keh, don't be a fool." Inuyasha replies. "I'm saving it when the time is right."

"Why don't you try attacking me now, mutt, or are you chicken?"

"Chicken?" Inuyasha questioning in anger. "I'd never back down from anybody, and I don't plan to start today!" Inuyasha is ready to attack with his Tetsaiga…

_'Perfect…'_ Koga in thought. "Now!"

Hakkaku and Ginta run behind the half-demon to grab the Tetsaiga, thus stalling him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Inuyasha surprised.

"Stopping you from using your sword." Ginta says.

"No fair! Let go! Have you ever heard of the words 'fair fight'?"

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome shouts to her husband. Inuyasha turns around to see Koga using his legs for his attack. He strikes Inuyasha in the chest, and the half-demon flies and crashes into a rock wall. In the process, the Tetsaiga flies out of Inuyasha's hand and sticks into the ground. For Inuyasha, he is lying down against the wall, attempting to get up, but is currently unable to. This is the opportunity Koga is looking for.

"I knew you were weak all along. Now the time has come to finish you." Koga getting serious. "Die Inuyasha!" Koga runs towards him in an attempt to use his legs to end it all.

"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome screams out as she runs in to cover and save Inuyasha. Koga notices this and puts on the brakes. He stops a mere three feet from his target.

"Kagome, get out of my way!" Koga demanding. "He deserves to die!"

"No! You will not kill my husband, you got that?" Kagome stating, leaving Koga and his comrades shocked.

"H…husband? You married Inuyasha?" Koga in disbelief.

"Of course I did. Are you that blind to not know? He is the reason why I came back." Koga then sniffs and discovers Inuyasha's scent on her.

"So, you did marry him…" Koga in a low-tone voice. "Well, he will still die!" Koga attempts to attack again, but unexpectedly, a barrier surrounds Inuyasha and Kagome. Koga is deflected back and wonders who had done it. Both Inuyasha and Koga are in shock to see who had developed the barrier. It was Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stunned.

"But how?" Koga baffled.

"Did you really think I was only good at shooting arrows and detecting jewel shards?" Kagome with a determined look as her body starts to glow in red. "Unfortunately for you, Koga, you have not yet seen my true powers…"

"True powers…?" Koga in fear.


	4. Kagome's Powers Revealed

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha is anxious to see what Kagome has learned and developed of her new powers, much to the chagrin of Koga. However, Koga has been wondering if Kagome is bluffing of this true power if it's only to buy time to escape. But, how can she be bluffing if she put up a barrier where no one knew but Kagome herself? Koga does know though that he is unprepared for what is going to happen next…

"Inuyasha…I need you to stay still." Kagome says. "Do not attempt to get in front of me." Kagome then places both hands together in front of her face, and her eyes are shut as she concentrates on her first new power. A few moments later, gusts of wind surrounds Kagome as she stretches out her arms sideways. As she keeps her arms in that position, wind builds up and it then forms into a semi-circle behind Kagome.

"What's going on?" Koga baffled. "How can Kagome create that much strength?

In that moment, Kagome raises her arms straight into the air indicating that she is about ready to release this hurricane-like force.

'_It's coming…'_ Inuyasha in thought. _'I better prepare myself.'_ He reaches over far enough to grab the Tetsaiga and wedge it into the ground and gripping it. All he can do now is observe his wife's incredible power.

_'It's ready.'_ Kagome in thought as she is prepared to attack.

"WIND STRIKER!" She throws her arms forward towards Koga as the semi-circle force races at him. Koga could do nothing but hold his ground, but even that wasn't enough as he is taken from the ground and flown away from his cave and out into the open. Hakkaku and Ginta stare in disbelief as to see their leader blown away like that in one attack.

"It's unreal!" Hakkaku cries out. "This is not possible!"

"We sure have underestimated her!" Ginta interrupting.

Inuyasha simply stares at Kagome and puts together what she had performed. _'It's…amazing. I knew she was something special, but this really blows me away. I wonder if Kagome has other powers that she's been practicing…'_

Meanwhile, Koga had landed on his feet after been given the "Wind Striker" attack. He managed to catch himself before landing, but is aware that Kagome is someone to be reckoned with, when threatened.

"I could never imagine her having this much energy. Yet again, who knew about it other than her?" Koga leaps back up to the proper level to meet everybody else. This time, he would be cautious about it. Koga walks into the cave once more to see Kagome looking at him. And this time, he attempts to reason with her.

"Ok Kagome, you made your point. I can see what you can do. As much as I don't want to, you and your…husband...can leave."

"What!? Just like that, you're allowing them to leave?" Hakkaku and Ginta confused.

"Spare the argument you fools!" Koga stating. _'Besides, if I try to make a move on Kagome again, who knows what she might release. It could be the last of me. Kagome is now as strong as Inuyasha.'_

Kagome looks back at Inuyasha and sees that he is getting up slowly, but manages to get to his feet. She comes over to assist.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome concerned.

"Never been better…" Inuyasha replies sarcastically. Kagome smirks at her husband.

"Let's go home." Kagome says.

"Gladly."

Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of the cave with Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta looking over their departure. As they are walking down, Kagome had an idea in mind.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes, Kagome…?"

"I have another power I would like to use." Kagome then whispers to what is this new attack and where to use it. This thought makes Inuyasha smirk.

"Why not? It will keep those three busy for a while…"

Kagome faces Koga's hideout and starts her routine. With her legs at shoulder width, she places the heels of her wrists together and curls her fingers in a semi-circle position. Kagome focuses with all of her might to develop this new technique that is as or more powerful than her "Wind Striker." Slowly, a bright energy sphere is being formed in her hands, glowing brightly and forming electricity with every second.

'_This is something special to see.'_ Inuyasha in thought. _'I can sense this power building rapidly.'_

As they walk inside the cave, Koga stops suddenly.

"Hey Koga, what's up?" Ginta in question.

"I sense something strong just outside the cave." Koga curious. "Wait, they haven't left yet!"

Koga runs at the entrance of his cave to see Kagome about to unleash a new power.

"Kagome, what are you doing!?" Koga angry.

"Well, I figure you and your friends need to do something for a while. So, why not kill time with this…" Kagome stating.

"LIGHTNING SPHERE!"

Kagome blasts the energy ball above Koga's head and into the mountain side. Realizing it was going to strike above him, Koga runs back into the cave to avoid being crushed by the falling debris. He runs into safety with his comrades but not before the mountain side caves in the entrance.

"Oh man, how are we going to get out?" Hakkaku says.

"Simple, dig our way out!" Koga stating. _'Might as well get started. I guess we'll have to kill time by doing this.'_

Just outside the cave, Inuyasha and Kagome look amongst the damage and realize Koga won't be coming for them anytime soon.

"I'm glad that is over." Inuyasha relieved.

"Me too." Kagome replying as she starts to feel exhausted. "Can I get on your back, Inuyasha?"

"Of course, Kagome. Let's go back to the village."


End file.
